


Flaschendrehen 2: Geburtstag

by Khana



Series: Flaschendrehen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape hat den letzten Weasley gerettet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaschendrehen 2: Geburtstag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agadinmar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agadinmar).



> Für Agadinmar zum Geburtstag, ein Schnippsel aus dem Flaschendrehen-Universum.

Weasley ist anhänglich.  
Als Snape sagte, Weasley könne bei ihm anfangen mit dem _für andere Leben_ meinte er nicht für den Rest seines Lebens. Ganz sicher nicht.  
Eine Nacht, vielleicht auch zwei.  
Weasley hat das ganz offensichtlich falsch verstanden, und so sehr er ihn auch bis zum Mond hexen will, wenn er ihn wieder mit seinen großen traurigen Augen anguckt, die danach schreien, ihren Besitzer in den Arm zu nehmen...  
Snape umarmt ihn nicht. Er redet auch kaum mit ihm. Snape fickt Weasley, häufig, ausdauernd, hart.  
Irgendwas muss er schließlich davon haben, dass plötzlich ein Weasley in seinem Kerker wohnt.

 

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"  
Snape blinzelt missgelaunt, und neben dem Bett steht Weasley, nackt, mit einem Kuchen in der Hand, um den herum deutlich zu viele Kerzen schweben.  
"Verschwinde", murrt Snape, der genau weiß, dass er noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen kann.  
"Aber..."  
"Weasley – raus!"  
Er würde sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, wenn das nicht so unglaublich kindisch wäre. Stattdessen dreht er Weasley den Rücken zu und schließt die Augen.  
"Severus..."  
Mit einem Knurren fährt er herum, ein Fingerschnippen lässt alle Kerzen auf einmal erlöschen.  
"Zufrieden?" Und er dreht sich wieder zurück.  
Neben ihm gibt die Matratze nach.

 

"Raus aus meinem—"  
Bett, wollte er sagen, denn in eben dem hat Weasley nur etwas verloren, wenn er gefickt wird. Schlafen tut er auf dem verwandelten Sofa.  
Mitten im Satz hat ihn jedoch Weasleys Zunge abgeschnitten, die plötzlich in seinem Mund ist und... okay, vielleicht doch nicht die schlechteste Art, den Tag zu beginnen.  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", murmelt Weasley.  
"Hm", macht Snape.  
Er behält Weasley nur hier, weil der sich sonst wieder totsaufen oder sofort umbringen würde. Oder besser, weil Minerva ihn persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen würde. Er kann einiges verkraften, aber nicht den Zorn der Minerva McGonagall.

 

Statt ruhig da zu liegen rutscht Weasley immer näher an Snape heran.  
Er schlingt einen Arm um Snapes Hüften, vergräbt seine Nase in Snapes Nacken und atmet tief ein.  
Beim Ausatmen kitzelte es, aber Snape lacht nicht.  
"Hm", macht Weasley, zieht ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken an Snapes Schulter und dreht ihn so auf den Rücken.  
"Hmmm", macht er noch einmal, und dann küsst er Snape.  
"Hm", schnaubt Snape seinerseits, legt eine Hand auf Weasleys Kopf und schiebt ihn nach unten.  
Wenn er schon einen Weasley in seinem Bett hat, ist das ja wohl das mindeste.  
Schließlich hat er Geburtstag.


End file.
